


Moonlight Waters

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Merfolk were not supposed to help nor harm humans. But after meeting Trevor, this mermaid decided to rebel against those rules.





	Moonlight Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick intro for my oc that I had been thinking on for years. Only when Netflix came out with the anime did I want to actually pair her up with someone and actually start the fanfic I'd been thinking on for a while now.

Her kind was not supposed to interfere with the affairs of humans. She tried not to help them, tried not to harm them, but this simple vow was becoming harder and harder by each day. Watching the humans and the dhampir she had been traveling with from behind the rocks that led into the sea, she made sure they were asleep before diving into the water and letting her natural form take over. After a while of not being in the ocean, she was starting to dry out. Unable to tell the others, she made up excuses as to why she did not need medicine or herbs of any kind.

She had pretty much adopted Sypha as a sibling but also had a feeling Alucard knew what she was. Thankfully, he said nothing. He was a man of few words when she was around, she was grateful for that. Most monsters and beasts knew not to mess with merfolk, most knew of their vow. Humans on the other hand...

Humans reacted to even the simplest of things in fear, with quick accusations of evil. How humanity came to be so corrupted was beyond her.

But the human she had come to know and grow attached to, he was different in so many ways. It was forbidden for her kind to even associate with land walkers. She had always been a rebel, going against her father and mother's wishes. Perhaps now she was going too far.

Her name was Amatheia and she was falling in love with the human named Trevor Belmont...


End file.
